Happily Ever After LWD DASEY
by SMiiLEY4
Summary: 15 years, and 2 kids later, Yet still in love & Filled with drama, haha
1. Another One

Okay, This FanFic will be 15 years later. it's a Dasey, Of course3

(I OWN NOTHING)

(DEREK AND CASEY WERE NEVER RELATED)

Casey and Derek are happily married for 10 years so far. They have 2 kids, Mally who is 14 and Jason who is 12. They fight so much. Casey is 31 and Derek is 32.

Casey heard the kids fighting about who gets the bathroom first, she looked over at her husband who was watching TV, and didn't really seem to care that it as only 7 AM and there was already a fight in the house.

"You do realize our kids are about to kill each other right??" Casey asked him.

"They do this every morning before you wake up, their just a little louder today…"

Casey looked at him as if he were nuts.

"Ill go get them." He replied quickly. He got out of bed, and Casey slowly got up out of bed, and put her ear to the door, she was wondering how he would handle it this time. Derek always had different ways of dealing with things when it came to the kids, But Casey found it quite amusing.

"Who woke up first??" Derek said, trying to act stern, But ended up laughing it off anyway.. Casey smiled and opened the door…

"Okay, this is how it works, for now on, Jason, you use me and your fathers bathroom in the morning. Mally, you get the main one." Casey said very seriously.

"What!! That's so not fair! She's your favorite!" Jason said, sounding JUST like his father.

"Oh yes, I love her so much more. In fact after having her, I realized I wanted one just like her, sadly I ended

up with you." Casey said joking around with him. He just rolled his eyes and went to his parents bathroom..

Casey went down stairs and saw Derek sitting at the table, eating a cereal and reading the news paper.

"God, they make mornings so much worse than they already are." Derek laughed and went back to reading his paper.

Casey smiled and started to make pancakes.

"I miss when they were little and didn't fight over everything…Actually, I miss them being little PERIOD."

Casey took a deep breath and turned to face Derek.

"So you like babies?" She asked him, trying so hard not to smile, but couldn't help it.

"There not too horrible." Derek said laughing..

Casey was holding her lips shut so tight her face was turning red, she had to say something but Wasn't sure how, so she just let it go..

" GOOD CAUSE WERE HAVING ANOTHER ONE!" Casey smiled like she never has before. She couldn't believe she had just ask that. Derek spit his coffee all over the news paper, and started to choke a little. But he was extremely happy. Casey looked over to the living room where Mally and Jason both stood with their mouths hanging wide open, Jason's school bag slipped off his shoulder on to the floor. Mally's bright blue eyes widened..

"Oops." Casey said with a half smile.

"ell that didn't work out as planed.." she continued..

They all stayed quiet for a second.. Then all at once they started to laugh, They didn't know what to think, they couldn't believe this. Mally ran into the kitchen, And gave her mother a hug, Derek still sat there in shock, He finally let out a huge smile, he was so happy, Jason just kinda stood there, not sure what to do, Or what to say, Casey looked up at him with happy tears in her eyes,

"Jason, what do you think about all this?" Casey asked him, seeing that he had shown no emotion but shocked.

"I'm….not too sure..?" He said quietly.

Derek got up from the kitchen table and walked over to him,

"Come on Jase, This will be so cool, Maybe it will be a little boy, so you guys can get on your sisters nervs together!" Derek said playing around…

But Jason still wasn't too sure of what to say…


	2. One More

Heyy, I didn't really like the first chapter, so, heres another one? Haha

(I OWN NOTHING)

Today, everybody had off, Derek had no work, And the kids had no school. But Derek was at the food store, and Jason was out with his friends…

Mally was in the kitchen helping Casey make lunch..

"Hey mom, Since today we heard your good news I decided to tell you that, uhh, I really like yours shoes, I'm pregnant , and dad told me a really cool joke yesterday." she said very fast and turning to the sandwiches.

"EXCUSE ME?" Casey yelled.

"Dad told me a really cool joke." Mally said with no emotion.

"No, Before that!!"

"I really like you shoes?" She smiled a very guilty smile.

"MALLEENA MARIE VENTURI! I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!"

Mally, looked down and sighed.

"Mom, instead of yelling can you just please understand?? You know where I'm coming from, you were 16 when you had me!"

"But I was IN LOVE with your father and KNEW my feelings were going to stay the same for the rest of my life! Is this how you feel about this boy?? Does he make you happy 24/7. IS HE SOMEBODY YOU WANNA SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE WITH!?" Casey had just gone from extremely happy to extremely mad. She could not believe her daughter would be so irresponsible. SHE WAS ONLY 14!!

Mally started to cry very hard.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT MOM!" she yelled as loud as she could

"OH SO I SUPPOSE IT WAS ALL HIM!?"

"UMM YEA, PRETTY MUCH!!" mally called to her defense.

"What are you saying, Mally?" Casey calmed her voice down. She had no idea what her daughter meant..

Mally started to cry even harder…By this point, Casey understood exactly what she was saying.

"Mally, did you say no??"

"YES! OVER AND OVER AND OVER! BUT MOM ITS JUST DIDN'T WORK, OKAY??"

Casey couldn't belive what she was hearing,

"Baby, who did this to you?" Casey asked, trying so hard to keep it together.

"The worst part mom, I don't even know…"

Mally looked down in disgust with herself.

"Mally, this isn't your falut! You know that right?"

At that excact moment Derek walked in the door holding bunch of bags,

"What isn't her falut?" Derek was laughing untill he made it over to the kitchen, to see them both on the floor crying…

"Oh My God, are you guys okay??" Derek wasn't sure how to react.

Casey gave Mally a questioning look, asking her withier she should tell him or not, Mally slowly shook her head 'yes'….

"Mally, Baby, Why don't you go upstairs and lay down?" Casey asked her,

She Slowly got off the floor and went up stiars, as soon as her door shut Derek turned to Casey…

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?" Derek said, VERY concerned…

"Babe, Don't flip out.. Okay?"

"Okay, Promise." He put up his right hand

Casey looked down. She sighed and looked back up at Derek…

"Babe, Mallys pregnant too…"

Derek just stood there, Showing no sign of any emotion, but he was so pale. About 2 minutes later he looked up at Casey.

"Whos the dad?" Derek asked.

Casey had been waiting for this question…

"Were not sure, baby."

Derek looked even more pale.

"Are you kiding me?? Your kiding right?? MY BABYS HAVIN A BABY!" Derek yelled in anger.

If there was anything Derek wouldn't want, it would be this.

"Baby, She was raped."

Derek looked up at her. Hurt filled his eyes.

How could anybody do that to his baby?? She was so prefect, he pictured her beaitful long brown hair and bright blue eyes…she was looking more and more like Casey everyday. She was growing up so fast. He remember the day when Casey told him she was pregnant with her, which didn't seem too long ago…


	3. Understanding

Derek slowly walked up the steps to his daughters room.. The walk down the hall way felt like that walk of shame, he felt so bad for her. And blamed himself for letting this happen. He lifted his hand to knock on the door but stopped as he heard her crying. He sighed and knocked.

Sniff "Who is it?" Mally asked. It wasn't hard to tell she had been crying, from the sound in her voice.

"Its Daddy, Sweetheart, Please open the door." Derek asked hopelessly.

"No, Your mad at me. And I don't want to fight right now, Okay dad?" Mally put her head in her hands and started to cry even more.

"Mally, Im not mad at you. Please let me come in..." Derek begged her.

Mally felt at this point she had to let him in, Mally was daddy's little girl. Derek was her best friend.

She slowly got up. As she answered the door she kept her head down..

Derek hugged her, tight, As a tear started to slowly run down his cheek. Derek never cried. He hadn't cried since he saw her for the first time. Which was 14 years ago.

"Please don't be mad at me Dad." Mally begged him, She had her head in his chest, cried harder than she ever has in her life.

"Im not mad, baby.." Derek slowly started to realize she WAS his BABY, How could she be having one? She was so young, she has her whole life ahead of her..

Derek walked her over to her bed and sat her down, and he slowly sat down next to her.

"You know, You could give it up for adoption.." Derek said trying to open the possibilities

"I couldn't live with my self dad, I would always wonder about him...or her.."

"I understand.." And he really did, he couldn't imagine giving up Mally. She was his everything.

"So were keeping Him/Her?" Mally had no idea what her fathers reaction to this would be...

"As of now, it looks that way, Of coruse we would have to go over it with your mother, and see

how things would work out, I mean, Malleena, Mom will be having a baby about the same time as you, Could you imagine TWO babies running around at the same time? Sweetheart, It would be so crazy. Not to mention the money."

"I know, Daddy." Mally started to wipe her tears. Mally Laid back and slowly went to sleep, Derek just sat there for a while, looking at his baby girl, wondering how something so bad, could happen to someone so amazing. Soon, Derek fell asleep, Right next to her.

"Derek, Derek baby, Wake up..." Derek looked up and saw Casey standing next to the bed, she was whispering because she didn't want to wake Mally up.

"Yea?" He said blinking a few times and clearing his throat

"I made dinner, are you hungry?" Casey asked..

"What is it?"

"Pizza." Casey said with a smile.

"Then you mean you ORDERED it. Not made it..." Derek teased...

"Shut up, and come down stairs, Let her sleep.." Casey got up and walked out of the room...

Derek tried very hard not to wake her while getting out of the bed, but Derek and his clumsy self Banged his head on the back on the wall while trying to get away from the 5 Billion stuffed animals that Mally had..

Mally blinked a few times and then looked up at Derek

"Daddy?"

"Sorry Mal, Do you want dinner? Mom just spent 5 hours slaving over a hot stove making it.."

"She ordered pizza didn't she?" Mally said with a smile..

"Yea..." Derek said while laughing...

"Sure why not..." Mally got up and they both went down stairs

They went into the kitchen where Casey and Jason were thumb wrestling for the biggest slice of pizza.

"Derek! I told you not to wake her up!!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to" Derek said...

"Its okay mom.." Mally stood up for her dad..


	4. Oh, The Choices

PLEASE READ - Hey guys! Umm I'm kinda gonna change the story a little bit.. I'm not sure about Jason, There's really nothing interesting to write about him, So I'm going to just take him out of the story, but it will be cute, Derek being the only guy…Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks (:

(I OWN NOTHING)

**--a month later--**

**Casey, Derek and Mally all sat at the kitchen table..**

**Mally's long brown hair was up in a lose pony tail, She had no make up on, but she was still beautiful.. She had on a baggy white shirt, it was her dads, Derek knew it was his but he didn't mind, He was used to it, Seeing as Casey does the same thing all the time. She was wearing grey sweat pants and white NIKE shoes. She was already growing out of her clothes.. Derek was the first one to break the silence…**

"**Mally, What did you want to talk to us about?" They all knew what it was about, Derek just thought they might as well start off with that..**

"**Well, I wanted to know what's going to happen, I mean, With the baby, Am I keeping it? Or what?" **

**Casey had couldn't lie, She had been avoiding this conversation for quite some time, Same with Derek. **

"**Sweetheart, This is a huge decision.. It will take time to decide." Casey had been in her shoes, and knew how she felt…**

"**I know, And I've made up my mind. I've been thinking about it even since I told you, Mom.."**

**Derek Sighed, Almost scared to hear what her choice was…**

"**Killing baby's is WRONG! And if I were to give him/her up for adoption, I couldn't live with my self.." Mally wanted to keep the baby…**

"**Are you sure this is what you want to do, Mally?" Derek was very concerned **

"**You cant change your mind after this.." Casey sternly said…**

"**I know. But, Who says this has to be a bad thing? I mean, Everybody's happy for mom, Why do they have to feel sorry for me, This baby could be a blessing!" **

**Derek Pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead..**

"**Mal, your only 14, that's why, people feel sorry because they want you to enjoy stuff like prom, and boyfriends, which by the way goes out the door when your water breaks, Not saying I have a problem with that one, but, Mal, I'm sure you will." Derek felt horrible, nobody should ever have to tell their 14 year old daughter this, And it hurt that of all people, it ad to be him to tell her.**

"**You know, I think she's right.." Casey said from the other end of the table, Derek looked at her as if she were crazy…**

"**Mally, You are a very smart girl. If you are happy, Then I'm happy too. Ha-ha, we can compare belly sizes."**

**They all laughed. Derek was starting to agree..**

"**All we want is for you to be happy, Mal." Derek smiled at her..**

"**What about school?" Casey asked her..**

**It was the beginning of November , which ment she should be having the baby in July. Actually they both will…**

"**Can I please just miss this year?" **

"**Maleena! Are you crazy!? Of course not!" Casey was angry. She needed school!**

"**Mom, Ill make it up next year I promise…" **

"**What about the baby??" Casey was concerned **

"**Well, that's where I was hoping you would come in? Please mom?"**

**She looked so innocent. **

"**Fine, your lucky I love you." Casey smiled and walked over and gave her a hug. Then she walked away. Leaving her alone with Derek.**

"**God, your growing up so fast…" Derek said while looking at her..**

"**Everybody has to grow up sooner or later, Dad." Mally was right.**

"**Why my baby though?" Derek made a sad face.**

"**Ill always be your baby, Daddy, I love you" Mally smiled and gave her father a hug.**

"**You got my world in the palm of your hands, You know that?" Derek asked her.**

"**And your grandchild in my belly" **

**Derek laughed. **

**His daughter was so brave. And so amazing, She took after her mother so much, This is everything her mother went though, Except Derek, the father, Was by her side. Derek was so disgusted with this man. **


	5. Discovering The Truth,

Hey guys, please tell me what you think about the story. Because I'm well aware that I'm a horrible writer ha-ha, so please let me know!! Also tell me if there's anything I should change…

Derek walked into the door with a huge smile, "Guys, guess who's here!?"

Casey and Mally both had it own the steps as fast as they could, Although that wasn't very fast since they were both almost 3 months pregnant …

They finally made it to the bottom of the steps to see Derek standing next to Sam, His best friend. Mally had a very strange reaction to this. Her jaw pretty much fell to the floor. She quickly turn around and ran up stairs…

"Hmm? Ill go get her, Casey, Take Sam into the kitchen and make some lunch?"

"Surely" She smiled and led him into the kitchen where they both sat down…

--mean while with Mally and Derek--

Derek slowly knocked on her door, He could hear her crying. He was very confused. But pregnant people DO have mood swings.

"Who is it?"

"Its Dad.." Derek said

She slowly opened the door and looked down..

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to ruin Sam's visit for you…"

"No, Sweetheart its okay. But I thought your reaction would be a little different. That's all… You don't like Sam?" Derek was still pretty confused…

"No, I mean, Yea. I don't know dad, it's a long story."

"Well I think maybe I should be told this story??"

Mally was quiet…

"Mal, What the hell is goin on?"

Mally looked down,

"He was the one, dad." Mally said so quiet that it almost seemed like she didn't want him to hear.

Derek didn't want to believe this. So many thoughts were rushing through his head…

"But, Mal, We haven't seen him in 3 mo…"

Right there, Derek stopped. He had no choice but to believe her now.

He got up almost immediately and ran down stairs…Mally ran after.

"Dad!! NO! Stop!! Daddy!!" There was no use, she knew Sam was just about dead after this point.

Casey stood up as soon as she saw them running down the steps..

"What's going on!?

Derek didn't even notice Casey… He walked right past her and punched Sam in the face. He didn't fight back right away but eventually did. Derek had Sam pinned to the ground, Punching him over and over and over again. Mally and Casey cried and screamed and desperately asked him to stop. Sam couldn't take anymore.

Finally they managed to get him off of Sam.

Casey, Still extremely confused, asked Derek,

"What the hell are you doing, Derek!?"

Sam got right up and left. Not saying anything

Mally fell to the ground and started to cry. She put her head in her hands and just cried, cried until she couldn't anymore, Derek sat next to her the whole time, holding her. Casey just sat at the kitchen table with her hand holding her head up. Breathing deeply. She had a pretty good idea why Derek had gone after him. In fact, She knew she was right, Derek would have never gone after Sam like he did. She knew it was because of Mally.


	6. McGriddles and Diet Soda

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, ha-ha some saw it coming. Hoppe you like that chapter!!

Mally sat next to her window dangling one leg out of it, and the other one tucked under her. She was looking up at the full moon, She remembered doing this as a kid. Although, back then, it was just for fun, not for thinking.

She had a lot on her mind… she kept flipping her phone open to check the time, 4:34 AM. She sighed, Going to sleep was almost impossible at this point. She had a note book on her lap that she was writing some stuff in. suddenly there was a knock on her door. Casey soon popped her head in.

"Sweetie, Your still awake?" Casey was surprised to see her awake this late.. or early?

"Yea. I cant sleep. At all." Casey sighed and went over and sat down on the end of the bed.

"that's not safe, you know." Casey said, scared of what would happen if she fell out.

"Oh come on mom, The roofs right under me." Mally rolled her eyes and went back to writing something. Casey just laughed, although she really didn't like Mally sitting up there.

"Watcha writin?" Casey said, trying to steal a peak at her note book.

"Names." Mally said with a smile.

"Watcha got so far?" Casey smiled, She was waiting for somebody to bring up names, she had a lot in her head.

"Well, lets see, For a girl I have, Gianna, Stacy, Melissa, And BriLynn. BriLynn is my favorite."

"BriLynn, Hmm, That's different. Cute. What about the boy names?"

"Well, I got, Jeffrey, Michael, Chase, and Derek, After daddy. What about you?"

"For the girls, I have, Vanessa, Morgan, Kaydence, and Shayna. For the boys I have, Derek." Casey laughed.

"Whats with all these pretty names, And I got stuck with 'Maleena'?? Where did that even come from??"

Casey rolled her eyes. "Maleena, You have a beautiful name!" Casey just laughed. She knew how much she hated her name. But she really liked it.

"Well at least you weren't stuck with something boring like 'Casey'."

"Oh my God mom, I LOVE your name!?" Mally was shocked that her mother didn't like her name, She's never heard her say that before.

They both were laughing, and finding them selves having a good time at, what was now, 6 in the morning.

"Oh God, Look at what time it is." Casey said looking at Mally's phone.

"We might as well just stay up now." Mally got out of the window and closed it. Her and Casey both walked down stairs.

"You know what I want right now??" Mally said.

"Nope.?"

"A HUGE diet soda. Right now."

Casey laughed as she looked at her daughter who was dazing off into nowhere, dreaming about a soda.

"I want one of those McGriddles from McDonald's."

"Whoa Mom, Talk about random." Mally laughed

"Well excuse me Miss. Diet Soda Freak." Casey laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Go wake up daddy and tell him to take us. He doesn't have work today."

Mally walked up the steps, and pretty much ran into his bedroom. Then jumped on his bed, But not too hard, she didn't want to hurt the baby or her father.

"Dad… Daddy wake up."

Derek's eyes fluttered open. "What are you doing up so early?" Derek said slowly sitting up.

"I don't know, Long story. But will you take me and mom to McDonald's."

"Mal, Its 6 in the morning." Derek said looking over to the clock.

"Please daddy…." Mally gave Derek a puppy face.

"Ugh, fine."

"Yay!" Mally hopped out of his room.

'How is she so hyper this early in the morning??' Derek thought to him self. As if teenagers weren't confusing enough. He had hit a 'double whammy' pregnant and a teenager. Plus he was the only guy in the house.

He got out of bed, and drove Casey and Mally to McDonald's. Mally got her soda and Casey got her McGriddle.


	7. Daddy Daddy, Dont go

Okay, warning; lots of drama in the next few chapters. I just posted one chapter up but, I feel like writing some more. Haha soo here you go, THIS IS RATED M (remember)

(I OWN NOTHING)

--

--

--

Going to McDonald's had never been so stressful for Derek. All they did was complain or find something stupid to fuss over. Not to mention, they were so rude to the drive thru people, they probably spit in their food. Derek was sitting on the end of his bed, Actually wishing he had work. Which was a first. Casey came into the room, Holding her milkshake.

"Can we go to the store?" Casey said while chewing on the straw

Derek sighed… "No Case."

"What?? Why??" Casey wanted to shop, really bad.

"Because its 8 in the morning, I'm tried, I attacked somebody who I thought was like family last night, and I just went to HELL a.k.a. McDonald's with 2 pregnant people.

"Well, Sor-ry. You know, you're the one who got me this way!"

"Case, I think you had a little part in it." Derek was extremely annoyed and it was easy to tell. Casey was just pushing all of his buttons.

"Fine be a jerk." Casey turned around to walk out of the room. When Derek didn't chase after her, that's when she really started to get mad. She turned right around.

"You know, I'm bustin my ass for you Derek. Trying to always keep you happy."

"Trying to keep me happy?? HA-HA your kidding right?? Is this some kind of joke?? All you do these days is drive me up the walls!?"

"I'm pregnant Derek!" Casey was hurt.

"YEA YOU'VE MADE THAT PRETTY CLEAR." Derek stood up and stormed out of the room, and then went down the steps.

"Where are you going!?" Casey saw Derek reach for his jacket and got scared. Mally ran in from the kitchen and just stood there to listen to what was going on.

"I'm leaving." Derek was very serious

"When are you coming back??" Derek was scareing her, bad.

"I…I don't know, Case." Derek turned to walk out of the door..

"Daddy!"

Derek slamed the door shut. Took a deep breath and got in the car. Soon, Casey came to the door stairing at Derek. All he could see in her eyes were hurt. Then he saw Mally stand next to her, With tears in her eyes. Derek pulled out of the drive way and down the street, they watched untill they couldn't see the car anymore. Mally ran up the steps and locked her self in the her room. She turned on the radio. Right there and then the song "Daddy's Little Girl" By Frankie J Came on..

_He drops his suitcase by the door _

_She knows her daddy won't be back anymore _

_She drags her feet across the floor _

_Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on_

_ And she says Daddy Daddy don't leave I'll do anything to keep you _

_Right here with me _

_Can't you see how much I need you _

_Daddy Daddy don't leave Mommy's saying things she don't mean _

_She don't know what she's talking about _

_Somebody hear me out_

_Father listen Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go _

_Father save him I would do anything in return_

_ I'll clean my room Try hard in school I'll be good I promise you Father, Father I pray to you_

_Please don't let him go (don't let him go) _

_I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so) _

_There open his eyes There ain't no more time To tell him that I love him_

_ more Than anything in the world _

_Is Daddy's little girl_

Mally couldn't help but cry. What if her dad wasn't coming home? What if he was gone for good? NO. She needed him!!.

Mally Threw herself on her bed and hugged her stuffed bear that her dad got her a few weeks ago, she held on to it tight, and screamed, And cried so hard. How could he just leave like that!? He didn't even say bye…

Mally couldn't take the pain. After 9 hours of crying, she couldn't take it. Her mother had been sitting next to the phone for just about ever. But no calls. And he hadn't came back home. Mally walked across the hall, Into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. An emotional wreck. She looked horrible. Why wasn't she good enough? She thought to her self.

'I thought he loved me' Kept playing over and over again in her head.

She slowly opened the medicine cabinet and looked all around, knocking over all the bottles, not caring one bit. She finally came across her mothers sleeping pills. She poured the whole thing into her hand, A few fell on the floor, but she didn't care. She slowly put them all in her mouth, and swallowed them…


	8. Faults

WOO 3 chapters in one day, I'm on a roll! Ha-ha. I now found what to do with my free time! Lol. Hope you like it! (this is pretty long, btw)

(I OWN NOTHING)

Mally watched the ceiling as she laid on her back on the bathroom floor, she saw stars, but her vision was getting darker and darker. Her ears were ringing really bad. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, no matter how hard she tried. She quickly drifted off…

--down stairs--

Casey had been hearing her daughters cries for a while now. She knew going to talk to her would only make things worse. But, the cries stopped a few minutes ago. Casey got worried. She picked up the phone and carried it up stairs. She sighed and opened Mallys bedroom door. She wasn't there. Casey got really scared. She looked around everywhere, under her bed, closent, window, nothing. She saw the bathroom light on, and the door was cracked. She walked over…

"Mally, Baby?" she whispered.. But she heard nothing in return. She slowly opened the door.

She screamed as loud as she could when she saw Mally laying there. Not moving, and barely breathing. She shook her all over and, nothing.

"MALLY! MALEENA! BABY GIRL, YOU GOTTA WAKE UP! COME SWEETIE DO IT FOR MOMMY!!" Casey was screaming, her tears made it hard to see. But he spotted her sleeping pills bottle on the floor, empty.

"OH MY GOD!" Casey grabbed the phone as fast as she could and dialed "911"

--2 hours later--

Derek sat on his fathers living room couch. His phone kept going off, telling him he had a voice mail. But he didn't want to hear it.

He took a deep breath and figured he would just listen to the messages, but he wasn't going to call her.

"You have 3 new voice mail messages"

"First Message;

_"Derek, Its Casey, Listen I'm sorry. Please come home. I didn't mean to act the way I did."_

"End of message"

"Next Message;

_"WHERE ARE YOU?? Its been 5 hours. DAMIT Derek. Just come the hell home!"_

"End of message"

"Next Message;

_Derek!! Pleasseee,_

Casey was crying extremely hard and Derek could tell.

"_Its Mally. Please Derek, its serious. Were at the hospital. She took a whole bottle of sleeping pills, PLEASE Derek, she needs you!_

Casey's voice turned into a whisper.

_"They don't know if she's gonna make it.."_

Casey bursted out crying even harder. As if it killed her to say that

_"Were at Franklin Hill Hospital, Please come."_

Casey hung up the phone.

Derek staired off into space. The phone fell out of his hand and on to the floor. He ran out side to the car, he left his jacket he didn't even care. He got into the car as fast as he could. As she was driving the long ride to the hospital, he was hitting the dashboard in anger and hit the radio, and turned it on..

_Oh I had alot to say_

_Was thinking on my time away_

_I missed you and things weren't the same_

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby the way you make my world go 'round_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

_This time I think I'm to blame_

_It's harder to get through the days_

_We get older and blame turns to shame_

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby the way you make my world go 'round_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.Every single day I think about how we came all this way_

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried_

_It's never too late to make it right_

_Oh yeah sorryI'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby the way you make my world go 'round_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry baby._

_I'm sorry baby, Yeah._

_I'm sorry._

Derek found a tear slowly streak across his face, But he quickly wiped it away. Finally 15 minutes later, he was at the hospital, he got out and went in as fast as he could. It was an extra 10 minutes just trying to find where she was. She had to get her stomach pumped immediately so he couldn't see her yet. He ran into the waiting room where he found Casey, And Casey's mother, Nora sitting in a chair. Casey jumped up as soon as she saw Derek an ran into his arms. They both couldn't help but cry..

"I'm so sorry, This is all my fault." Derek told her.

"No, We had it coming, It was nobody's fault"

Derek knew this wasn't true but he didn't feel like fighting back. They sat down and sat there for about a half hour until the doctor came out and they all jumped up.

"I have good news and bad news." Doctor looked helpless

Derek ran his hands through his hair and sighed. Casey stood completely still…

The doctor went on…

"Maleena will be just fine."

"Oh Thank God." Casey let out, she had never been so happy.

"But…"

The word 'but' never sounded so bad to Derek.

"I'm sorry, The baby didn't make it." The doctor looked down.


	9. moving on

Heyy guys thanks for the reviews..

(I OWN NOTHING)

The next few weeks were pretty hard, one everybody. Mally didn't want to talk to anybody about it. She just locked her self in her room. She would come out every now and then to get food or something, but that was it. Casey was getting bigger and showing more. She felt horrible. As if she was rubbing it in her face.

Casey was making dinner when she looked up and saw Mally sitting at the table.

"Oh, Hey honey. I didn't see you there." Casey smiled trying to make her feel better.

She went over and sat next to her.

"My stomach hurts really bad." Mally said holding her stomach.

"I know sweetie, They said that's normal within the next month." Casey felt so bad.

"When am I gonna lose all this weight?" Mally said looking down, She was still pretty huge.

"I'm not sure yet." Casey put her hand on Mally's shoulder then got up to finish dinner.

"Where's daddy?" Mally said putting a chip in her mouth.

"Work." Casey looked up at the clock, 8:40 PM. "He should be home in about 20 minutes."

"Oh."

It was quiet for a while, then Mally spoke.

"Mom, do you think that the babys in heaven?"

Casey heart jumped. "Maybe."

"Do you think he/she hates me?" Mally looked down.

"No, I don't."

"Well I do." Mally Brushed her bangs out of her face.

Casey just dropped it, She didn't want to go one with it and make Mally upset.

10 minutes later, Derek walked in the door. He jumped when he saw Mally at the table.

"Hi dad." Mally said quietly.

Derek didn't know what to say, He just went on like nothing happened.

"Well, Its nice to see somebody bothered to get out of bed." Derek joked with her.

Casey shot him a look, One of those 'Shut Up' looks. The kinds he tended to get a lot.

Mally slightly smiled. Revealing a few braces along her teeth. Derek missed seeing them. She hadn't smiled in a while. It was nice to see.

Derek walked over and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Then walked over to Casey, he gave her a hug and kissed her on the lips.

"ewwwwwww PDA much?" Mally joked. Then threw a chip at them.

Everybody laughed. Their little girl was finally coming back.

Mally pushed her pain away for the night, Just like everyone else, She missed her old self too.

Casey set the table and everybody sat down.

"So, when am I going back to school?" Mally was the first to speak.

"Well, Your already excused for the whole year." Derek told her.

"Sweetie, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Casey said

"Okay." Mally went back to eating her food.

"Well, If anybody cares, Work sucked." Derek said.

Derek was a hockey coach for high school kids.

"What happened?" Mally asked.

"The kids just seemed lazy today….You know, Mal, Their always asking about you."

"Oh." Mally didn't care much for the guys on his team. They were all slobs.

After dinner everybody cleaned up and Mally went upstairs.

Mally over heard her parents talking down stairs.

"She really seems like she's getting a lot better."

"Derek I don't know, I'm still worried. I'm walking a around here with a huge stomach and I feel really bad, she's always being reminded every time she sees me."

"Its okay Case."

Derek sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.


	10. another chance

Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry I wont be able to post anything over the weekend. My dad is an ass and he wont let me use his computer lol. And about Mally, I know I'm making her seem really mean and stuff but I promise she wont be such a bitch later on in the story lol.

Derek soon fell asleep on the couch. Casey walked over and turned off the TV and wrapped a blanket around him. She then went into the kitchen and walked over to the kitchen and went into the fridge, pulling out the carton oh milk, And took sip. She jumped when she heard Mally speak.

"You yell at me for doing that, mom." Mally laughed and rolled her eyes.

"God, You scared me." Casey put her hand over her heart and laughed.

"Sorry." Mally sat down.

"No, Don't sit, go to bed. Its too late." Casey said pointing to the steps.

"Mom! Its only 11." Mally said whining

"I don't care. I'm very tired and I still have to do a lot. If you stay down here, I wont get anything done."

Mally sighed and looked into the living room.

"Dads down here."

Casey gave her the 'Come On' Face then looked over at him. He was spaced out on the couch, snoring and his mouth was wide open.

Casey pointed to the steps one more time. "Go."

Mally rolled her eyes and went.

Casey jut laughed to her self .

--The next day--

Casey jumped on Mallys bed and shook her.

"Wake up, Sweetie."

"Ugh, Mom, Its 6:30." Mally said with her eyes still closed

"I know, I forgot all about it, But we have a doctors appointment."

"Huh??"

"Check ups, babe."

"Ugh." Mally sighed and got out of bed.

She wore her hair down, She was surprised, She hadn't had her hair down in a while, it looked so long, It was almost down to her elbows. And it looked a lot lighter. She put on her make up and a pink sweater with jeans. She looked so big, She couldn't wait to look like she did before. Although she was starting to get excited about looking pregnant, Weird, She knew.

She went down stairs and saw her mother putting on her coat and getting her keys,

"You ready?" Casey asked looking up at Mally.

"Yep." Mally skipped own the steps

--at the doctors--

Casey, Derek, And Mally all sat in the room, Casey was getting a ultrasound and Mally, Just a check up to see how things were going. Casey was first up. She laid on the cold hospital bed and held Derek's hand Mally sat in the chair and looked at the screen. It looked like a TV you couldn't get a signal on. Until the nurse pointed out the baby. It looked so real, Casey looked up at Derek and he squeezed her hand.

"Well, It looks like another girl!" Casey smiled very big, she was so happy to be having another girl. So was Derek. But they knew it was a girl. They weren't sure how, But they just knew.

Soon, Casey got off of the table and Mally laid down. The nurse put away the ultrasound stuff and put her hands on Mallys stomach. Then pushed down.

"OW!" Mally screamed out.

"That hurts?" The nurse was surprised

"Umm.. Yea.?" Mally held her stomach in pain. The nurse was concerned and took the ultrasound stuff out again.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Whats that for?" Derek asked. He was confused.

As was Mally.

"Hold On." The nurse said, still in shock.

She put the jelly on Mally stomach and then put the ultrasound microphone on it. Then the screen popped up. Mally saw the same thing as her mother. Just a stict-y TV. Then the nurse jumped, Causing everybody else to.. Casey stood up and walked over to her,

"Okay, whats going on??"

Mally was laying down, Breathing very heavily, Her only thought was that she messed up her stomach and could never have kids or something like that. She held her head back and Closed her eyes tight.

The nurse said, Almost in a whisper.

"Theres a heart beat in there…."

Derek jumped up, As did Mally, And Casey, hey all looked at each other, Mallys mouth fell open and her heat beated faster.

"Are you sure?" Casey asked.

"positive."

"Oh My God." Mally whispered. Then a huge smile went across her face, revealing all her braces, She was so happy. God had given her another chance at being a mother, A happy tear slowly fell down her face.


	11. names

Hey guys! I had a horrible weekend : first my dad and boyfriend got in a fight at like, 11:30 at night over something really stupid. Then I watched my friend get beat by her aunts friend with a belt in the middle of the street because we came home too late. And when I say 'beat' I mean like, on the highest level. Like, all over her body, 20 times. Sooo, yea, this weekend wasn't the greatest.

(I OWN NOTHING)

Casey looked at the screen, Her jaw hung open, Then she blinked for the first time in what seemed like forever and slowly turned her head to Mally. Mally's face had been the happiest face Casey had ever seen. Derek stood next to the table that Mally was laying on, It was amazing. How God works. How this life seems to always get picked up after it falls apart.

Derek stroked Mally's hair and gave her hand a squeeze. Mally gently laughed as a very happy tear fell from her face. There was no other way to describe this moment then 'perfect'. A few minutes later, after they finally got over the shock, Derek and Casey left the room to let Mally think about what she wanted to do.

Mally looked up and said a prayer for the first time since she was in kindergarten.

"Dear Lord, Thank you so much. Thank you for those 2 amazing people I was blessed with."

She put her hand over her stomach. " And of course this one. Lord, I promise, Ill never hurt him/her ever again. I'm going to try to be as good as a parent that mine are." Once again a tear fell from Mallys eye.

"Oh, Before I go, I wanted to throw in a little something for my dad, Just stick with him while me and my mom bug him for the next 5 months." Mally smiled and Told her parents to come back.

"So are you still going to keep it?" Derek asked.

"Dad, Don't call my baby an 'it'." Mally laughed, so did Casey.

"Then lets find out what 'it' is!"

The nurse walked back in and lifted up the microphone to her stomach again. Then slowly looked over to Derek.

"Well, Mr.Ventrui, I must say, I'm going to feel bad for you."

"Whys that??" Derek was very confused.

"Four girls, in one house, You poor thing." The nurse smiled, As did Casey, Derek laughed and Mally got goose bumps all over her back and arms.

--5 months later--

Mally was crying for the 3rd time this week. She laid on her bed, Unable to move, Her stomach was so big, She had 1 week to go. Although, She must say, She felt a little worst for her mother, Who was due yesterday, Yet somehow, The baby was still inside of her. She heard talking down stairs. So She slowly Walked down the steps, although, she couldn't go very fast anyway. Her mother was sitting on the couch next to her father who wanted to watch hockey, but her mother, on the other hand was fighting to watch the news.

"Derek! Somebody stole a car down the street! I wanna see if they say anything!"

"Case, They wont."

"Yes they will!" Mally moved down the steps and into the living room and stood in front of the TV.

"Mom, If they say something about it, They will say it 300 times this week."

"HA!" Derek called out.

"Dad, This hockey game was on last night, Which I remember seeing you watching it."

"HA!" Casey said Louder.

"There For, I Should get the TV" Mally smiled. Her chunky face was looking so cute.

"No way. That's not fair!" Derek said, causing Casey and Mally to look at him. Mally rolled her eyes and laughed.

"What are you, 2?" Casey smiled and playfully hit Derek.

"No, But she's not getting the TV, Neither are you." Mally walked over to the TV and shut it off.

"Yo!" Derek yelled. Mally plopped down in the middle of them. "Lets talk." Mally insisted.

"Bout what?" Derek was still pretty mad about the TV. "Names!" Mally said with a huge smile.

"I'm due in a week, Mom was due yesterday!" Mally said with a smile. Derek wasn't that mad anymore.

"I picked a name last night." Said Casey. They both looked at her.

"And I have no clue about this name why?" Derek was shocked. He wanted to know! "What is it mom!!" Mlly was excited, she had picked one too. "Shayna Morgan Venturi!" Casey said was a huge smile.

"Aww mom that is soo cute!" it wasn't too normal, but not to 'out there' just like the one Mally picked.

"I can live with that," Derek smiled. "You got anything, Mal?" Derek looked at her..

"BryLynn Melissa Ventrui" Mally was so happy to finally tell them.

"Cute, Cute." Derek smiled.

"Aww, Sweetie, That's really cute!!"


	12. its time

(I OWN NOTHING)

(this chapter was 'some-what' inspired by that show 'Reba' When BJ has the baby.)

Derek was sitting on the pourch. It was 12:45 in the morning. He had his radio on. And 2 songs on repete. "All My Life" And "Butterfly Kisses". It was on Butterfly Kisses now. But it was really low so that he wouldnt wake up anybody. He heard somebody at the door, so he looked over. It was Mally, Due anyday now. She was in her PJs. AKA His shirt and sweat pants. She smiled And sat down in the chair next to him.

"Shouldnt you be resting?" Derek asked.

"I'm Mally, I never rest." They both knew this was true. Derek stood up and Walked over to Mally.

"May I Have This Dance?" Mally smiled at him and lifted up her hand.

"Why yes, Sir." Derek pulled her up and they started to dance.

"You know, I wanted to tell you about this Girl I know, Well Shes more of a women now though." Derek looked down at her.

"Shes been through so much. But shes stilla ble to put a smile on everybodys face, In cluding hers. I love her very much." A tear fell down Mallys face.

"Well I have a problem." Derek went on. This made Mally wonder.

"What would that be?"

"I have to let her grow up now." Another tear ran down Mallys face.

"But thats not the only problem." Derek said

"Well whats the other one?"

"She steals my heart everytime she calls me 'daddy'."

Mally smiled. she loved her father so much.

Just then, Mallys Face turned pale.

"What??" Derek got sacred.

"Its time!!" Suddenly, Dereks face was the color too.

"OH MY GOD!" Derek didnt care who he woke up.

"GO GET IN THE CAR! ILL GET THE BAG YOU PACKED, AND MOM!" Mally got into the car as fast as she could. and about a minute later Casey and Derek came runing out of the House.

"Oh My God! Okay, Baby, Im gonna talk you through this!"

Mally was just trying to breath. "no...Mom its okay... Nobody talk ..please...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHHH" Casey looked in the drivers seat next to her. That last scream was pretty girly, And not from Mally. Casey just laughed.

Derek was driving as fast as he could.

--AT THE HOSPITAL--

The doctor walked in

"Well, It will be a few hours." He said looking at Papers.

"Nobodys Having a Baby right now." He went to walk out of the room.

"Ummmm." Evreybody looked at Casey who was in the rocking chair in the cornor.

"MY WATER JUST BROKE!"

"Oh MY GOD!" Derek ran over to her. The doctor called all the nurses in. They were trying to take her out of the room

"No! I that bed!" Pointing to the bed next to Mally.


	13. a baby in each arm

3 hours later Casey laid in the bed next to Mally. Derek sat in a chair next to Caseys bed, Holding one baby in each arm. 2 beautiful girls. Already looking just like thier mothers. They looked so much alike. They could only tell them apart from thier bracelets. Derek turned his head to his left arm, which was Holding His daughter.

"I love you, Shayna Morgan Venturi." Then he kissed her tiny forehead.

Then he turned to his right arm, Which was holding his grand daughter.

"And even though I'm way to young to be a grand dad, I love you too, BryLynn Melissa Venturi." Then he kissed her tiny forehead.

Shayna was 6 lbs. and 3 oz.

BryLynn was 7 lbs 1 oz.

Derek couldnt love them more. Mally sat on the bed and tried to break her bracelet off. But she didnt have the streangth, Not after she just had a baby. Casey just staired at Derek and the babies. What a perfect picture. Could life get any better? She had a smile on her face since the second Those babies took their first breath. Shayna was a little bit older then BryLynn, But only by 5 minutes.

"Dad, Can you get a soda from the machine?" Mally said finally giving up on the bracelet.

"Yea, Case, You want anything?" He said as she gave Shayna to Casey and BryLynn to Mally.

"Umm, I'm fine, babe." Derek nodded and walked out of the room.

As soon as he turned to get to the soda machine, He saw somebody he really wish he didnt.

"You have some nerv, Showing up here." Derek was in a public place. And it was one of the happiest days of his life, He wasnt going to ruin it by attacking him, agian. Not that he didnt want to. But he had more decentcey than that.

"I have a right." Sam looked up at him. Derek never hated him as much.

"No, I dont think you do." Derek shook his head, and put his hands in his pockets. Trying to keep his cool. Which was pretty hard.

"Just let me see her." Sam said, trying to make his way past Derek, But was a little scared. He was aware of what harm Derek could cause.

Derek looked down at his watch.

"Its 4:23, shouldnt you be forcing your self on little girls?"

Derek hands started to shake out of his pocket. If this guy didnt get far away from him RIGHT NOW he was probably going to die.

"She wanted it." Sam looked evil. To Derek anyway.

That was it. But Derek was sure to keep his cool.

Derek walked up to him, His face not even an inch from Sam's. And turned his voice into a whisper.

"She would never want somebody like you, I rasied her better."

Derek walked past him, bumping his shoulder so hard, almost knocking him over.

Derek went to the machine, And got her a soda. As he walked back all he could think about was how proud he was of Mally. She held it together even when he couldnt. He loved her so much. And it was now his life goal to not let ANYBODY like Sam near his daughter agian, Or his new daughter, Or his grand daughter.

As he got to the door to thier room, Closed his eyes tight, and took a deep breath, and let it out with a smile.


	14. mom, dad, and sis?

**sballluvr5--, Umm, I forget which chapter it was, but i mentioned that Jason really didnt fit into the story so he was like, away or something lol. I kinda wanted it to be like, just Derek & the girls, i thought it would be cute, but if you want me to bring him back, ill try to think of somethingg. but thank you for readinggg :)**

**cheecarose--, I know, Im a Sam-fan too. just not in this story lol. when I first started writing it, I wasnt going to use him. I was just gonna use some random person, but i needed a main person from the show. And max just seemed too nice, ya know? lol so, other than this story, i love sam. hes in my story "White Houses." as a nice guy, so you could check that out if you want? thanks for reading :)**

Derek walked in the room, Nora had came to see the babies. She was sitting the the chair that Derek was sitting in before he left the room.

"Hey Nora." Derek bent over to the chair and gave her a hug.

Shayna was in the room, But BryLynn was in the nursery. Casey was asleep. Or at least going to be in a few seconds. There was only one chair in the room. Derek thought that was alittle stupid, but didnt say anything. He didnt wanna bother Casey, and Mally was awake so he walked over to her bed and sat on the end of it.

"The nurses think were some kind of freaks." Mally said then rolled her eyes.

"I mean, who cares. I'm just a young mom, And so is she, or at least _was_ when she had me."

Casey jumped out of her resting state and pointed her finger at Mally.

"I heard that!" Casey rolled her eyes and went backto trying to sleep.

Derek laughed and fell back onto the bed. Mally playfuly kicked his side.

"owwwwwww. oh owwwww somebody call the doctor!!" Derek joked.

"Shut up, dad! Thier really gonna come in!" Mally laughed and so did Derek.

Derek sat up and looked Mally in the eyes.

"Whats BryLynn gonna call me?" He had been wondering that for 9 months now.

"Poppop? Grandpop? I dont know??" Mally thought he was crazy, as always.

"No. Im too young to be called grandpop or poppop."

"And too self centered." Mally joked.

"No, But seriously, I am."

"Then what would you prefer?"

"I dont know. My friend, Back in highschool, She had a niece who was older than her, and she always called her grandpop, (her dad) Poppop, and she grew up around her, so she started to call her dad, Poppop."

"Was there really a point to that story?" Mally looked very confused.

"uhh, yea?" Derek said in a 'duh-tone'.

"Care to explain?" Derek lost her on soo many levels.

"Okay, You, And Shayna are both gonna be calling me dad, and BryLynns gonna grow up aroudn that, it will be confusing, Why cant she just call me dad too?"

Mally looked like she was in deep thought.

"What about Mom?"

"Well, you could be Mommy, and she'll be mom."

"How about, you be dad, She'll be mom, and I'll be sis."


	15. games and pink stars

Derek's eyes turned to the floor. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. Then looked back up at her.

"Mally, I dont know about all that, Like, I mean, she would call me dad, but she would know I'm her grandfather. I wasnt going to go that far."

"But it would be so much easier." Mally tried to convice him that it would be a good idea.

"This is your chance to show Sam that you won. That you were the one who ended up happy." Mally looked at Derek with tears in her eyes..

"Its not a game, dad."

Out of _everything_ Mally has **ever** said in her whole life to him, That probably had the most affect on him.

"And I dont think that. Not for one second would this be a game?"

"Then why are you always so worried about me proving to Sam that I've moved on, and that he_ lost."_

"Mal, I dont mean it like that." Derek got off the bed and walked over to Nora and started to talk to her.

--the next morning.--

The nurse came in the room. She had 2 charts in her hands. She put one on Casey's bed and one on Mally's.

"What are these?" Casey looked up at her and asked.

"Physical charts, We just marked any cuts, scrabes, tattoos, pirecings, Stuff like that. They're listed on there."

"Oh okay, thank you."

The nurse walked out of the room and Casey looked at her chart with Derek over her shoulder.

**Tattoo- Back of right shoulder, spells out 'Mally'.  
Piercing- Ears.**

"Whoa, that was some list." Derek said being sarcastic with her.

Casey looked up at him. "Oh, and wheres your tattoos Mr. I cant take any pain."

Derek looked around.

"I have a tattoo."

"Oh, right. Sorry I forgot, You have that little mark where they JUST started to write my name, and they poked you for the first time. And you changed your mind. Way to go."

Derek rolled his eyes and Casey laughed.

Derek looked over to Mally.

"Mal, Lemme see your chart."

"What? No. Mine's boring." Mally looked around, trying to be slick and slip the chart under the bed.

"Cant be more boring then your moms." Derek laughed and Casey playfully hit her.

He walked over to her, Picking up the chart from under the bed.

"I'm not _that_ stupid." Derek smiled and Mally took a deep breath.

Derek looked at the chart.

**Pirecing-ears.  
Scrape- Left knee.  
Indent from ring- Right ring finger  
Tattoo- back of left shoulder- pink star.**

Derek was ok with the list, that is untill his eyes fell on the last one.

"You have a tattoo??"

"what?? No?? It must be a mistake."

Mally was a bad lier, He knew because she learned from him.

"Lemme see!" Derek demanded.

"Theres nothing there,dad."

"Then let me see it."

Mally sighed and sliped the hospital gown off her shoulder. There was a tiny pink star.

**  
**


	16. my kids are cuter than yours!

**i own nothing**

1 year later, Mally sat in an office. The chair was cold, and her legs were shaking. She was scared. She looked up the older lady, Maybe in her late 50's? She read the name tag that stood up on her desk. "Mrs. Roellyinn"

'ru..rol..rulEen..?' Mally sat there and tried to pronunce it in her head. Then the lady looked up from her papers. Her fake/dyed brown hair was pulled up in a tight bun. 'God she must have a huge head ache.' She thought. She was getting one just looking at it. She tried to imagin what her hair would look like if she didt dye it, and just let the grey come through. She giggled a little bit, casuing her to look confused, But Mally quickly got rid of the smile.

"So, you want to come to high school, Maleena?" She said with a straight face. She looked so mean. Mally just wanted to be friendly.

"Oh, you can just call me Mally." She faked a smile.

"I like Maleena better." Her face showed no emotion.

"uhh...Maleena it is." Mally said, agreeing with whatever she said.

Mally took a deep breath, Scared of what would come next.

"I understand you have a daughter?" Her face showed emotion this time, But it was no where near happy.

"Yes." She smiled, for real this time. She went to pull out pictures from her book bag, what kind of mother would she be if she didnt carry around pictures everywhere??

As she went to pull them out, The woman spoke, agian.

"I dont want to see pictures." Her face went back to no emotion.

"Are...are you sure?... Shes, Cute?" Mally faked another smile.

"I'm sure." She said, sighing and looking back to her papers.

"Look, Lady. You can say whatever you want about me. But dont you dare say **anything** about my baby. Ugh. I dont wanna go to this stupid school anyway!"

Mally picked up her book bag and went to walk out of the room when she heard the woman say something under her breath, But Mally could clearly make it out.

She turned around so fast she almost fell over.

"_slut."_

A word Mally was used to by now.

"Look, Do us both a favor and stop dyeing your hair, everybody knows it fake. Your like, 90. And take that disgusting bun out. You look like some type of lunch lady. The nasty kind that nobody wants to touch thier food, and has moles all over thier face. And take off that make up. Its not doing anything."

Mally turned to leave and said '_bitch' _under her breath, then looked back at her.

"I can talk under my breath too." Then held up a picture of BryLynn.

"And my kid is probably cuter than all your great-grandkids..put together!" She stuck out her tounge and walked out of the room, slaming the door behind her.

She jumped when she saw Casey had her hand on her hip, tapping her foot, and Derek trying so hard not to smile, but it wasnt working.

"Maleena Marie Venturi! Go back in there and tell that woman your sorry!"

"No way she called me a sl.."

Mally was going to finish but stoped when she saw both BryLynn and Shayna looking up at her.

"Sl...slaker?" Mally caught herself.

Derek couldnt help but burst out laughing.

"Derek! Your setting a bad example." Casey snaped back at him

"Well, come on Case, you dont find that the least bit funny?? 'My kids cuter than yours!!'." Derek stuck his tounge out, acting like Mally.

Casey made a little smile, but got rid of it, quick.

Mally picked up BryLynn and opened the door agian. Casey went to grab her, but she was too fast.

"SEE,TOLD YOU SHES CUTER!" Mally flashed a huge smile.

Then Casey pulled her back out into the hallway.

"At this rate, Your never going to high school." Casey shook her head. Mally just laughed and rolled her eyes.

Then they all walked out to the car.

Derek was driving, Casey was in the passenger seat and Mally was sitting in between the 2 car seats.

"Maleena, I'm worried. You cannot treat people like that!"

"Oh, come on. You would have done the same thing, mom."

Mally crossed her arms.

"Case, She called her a slut." Derek said, sticking up for her.

Casey looked in the back seat, She looked so... so..._ grown up_.

She was playing with both babies at the same time, which _Casey_ couldnt even do.

Mally's hair was now cut up to her shoulders and layered, she had thin, black rimed, eye glasses. But you still couldnt miss those blue eyes. She was wareing a pink, long shirt, with black tights, and pink and black high heels. She sure didnt look like a 15 year old. She smiled, showing her new, perfectly straight teeth, no more braces. And her lip gloss was put on perfectly, along with the other make-up she was wareing.

Casey couldnt help but smile. She sighed and turned around. The only thing she could think about was how fast shes growing up. Casey ajusted the mirror so she could see Mally.

"When did you get so pretty?" Casey smiled.

"Mom, Your so corny." Mally laughed and rolled her eyes.

Casey just smiled and fliped the mirror up. Then turned to her husband. The man who made this happiness possible.

Her daughter may have a huge attiude problem, and her husband had a inter child, that wasnt so _'inter' . _And the 2 babies in the back. Who, she knew, were going to be just like Mally, were already growing up too fast. But she was completely happy.

**--**

**the story isnt over. haha i know that kinda sounded like it though, tell me what you think :)**


	17. The Paper Boy

**i own nothingg!**

"Does that paper boy get cuter everyday or is that just me?" Mally said to her best friend Jess. They were both sitting on the pourch, outfront, watching the paper boy walk by.

"hmm, I dont know about him." Jess replied. To Jess, He was a huge mistery. They didnt even know his name.

"We should talk to him." Jess stated. If Mally was going to be crushing over him, she should at least talk to him.

"Yea, right." Mally rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" Jess raised her eye brow.

Mally turned her head to her daughter who was dancing in the bubbles she was blowling for her.

"Oh God." Jess rolled her eyes. "Hes like..18, I bet he wouldnt even care. He probably has like..3 anyway."

Mally laughed at the thought, He was so hot. He probably did.

"Oh my God! Hes coming over!" Mally's heart started to race.

"Say something!" Jess whispered as he walked across the street.

"You say something!" She whispered back.

"Hey." He walked up and handed the paper to Mally.

"Thanks." She repiled, her cheeks turning red.

He started to walk away. "I'm Jess.." Jess called out before he left, No way was she letting him get away that fast.

"I'm Justin." He smiled at Mally. "And you are...?"

"Maleena, But whatever, Just call me Mally." She smiled and stuck out her hand, and he shook it.

"Shes cute, She yours?" Justin asked looking over at the baby.

Mallys heart beat got a little faster.

"If I say yes, Are you going to leave?" Jess just laughed at Mally's way of trying to hide the truth.

"Na. I'm not like that." Mally smiled.

"Then yes."

"Whoa, Then bye."

Justin turned and started to walk away. Mallys heart fell. Then he turned around.

"I'm Kidding!" He laughed. And Mally felt a little sense of hope fall over her. She laughed, nerviously.

"Whats her name?" Justin said bending down and waving at her.

"BryLynn." Mally smiled.

"Brian??" Justin looked very confused. Jess just laughed.

"No, Bry_LYNN_. God, everybody thinks that." Mally laughed. Then Justin didnt look so confused.

Then Shayna came running outside, With nothing but a T shirt and underware on.

"Is that one yours too?" He said, raising his eye brows.

"Noooo. One is good. Thats my sister." Mally laughed.

Then Casey came running out side of the house. Her hair was a mess, She looked 'over-worked.' She caught her, and brought her back in the house.

Mally laughed and turned to Justin. "Looks like I should go help her out. Are you coming by tomorrow?" Mally asked him, standing up and picking up BryLynn.

"Same time?" He smiled.

"Sure." She smiply replied. And he turned around and walked away.

Mally turned to Jess and smiled and HUGE smile.

"Oh my God! That was perfect!" Jess said standing up.

Then both girls went inside to help Casey.

**2 hours later...**

Mally was laying on her bed with her laptop on her lap, Jess was laying on the edge of the bed, fliping through a magizne, and BryLynn was sleeping on a blanket laid across the floor.

"Hows your dad gonna react to all this?" Jess whispered, carefull not to wake up BryLynn.

"To all what?" Mally poked her head over the laptop to look at Jess.

"The whole Justin thing, I highly dout hes gonna like the fact that hes 18." Jess said, Fliping the page.

"Shit! I didnt even think!" BryLynn started to move around, Mally covered her mouth, Like it would do something. Thankfully, she didnt wake up.

"Just dont tell him, ok?" Mally said to Jess, Knowing she had a big mouth.

Suddenly the door opened, Mally's eyes quickly shifted over there. Derek was standing there.

"Too late." He said with a smile.

Mally sighed and let her head fall back, hitting the bed post. and making whineing sounds.

She lifted her head back up and staired at him.

"Do you always stand outside of my bed room door and stalk me?" She said with a huge additude in her tone.

"Excuse me??" Derek said, getting angry with her. Jess quickly shut the magizne.

"Whoa, look at the time, gotta go!" She smiled and headed for the door. Derek steped back and let her go.

Mally shut her laptop and looked up at him. "Nice goin, you scared my friend away." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well sorry for not aproiving somebody whos 18?" Derek said in a sarcastic tone.

"God dad, You dont understand anything." Mally sighed and opened her laptop up.

"I think I do." Derek said, coming into the room.

"No dad, you dont. For the first time in like, forever. A guy came up to me, and asked about BryLynn, And when I told him she was mine, He didnt even care."

"Yea, because he probably has 5 of his own." Derek said, rasing his voice a little louder. But still trying not to wake the baby up.

Mally giggled, thinking about that for the second time today.

"This isnt funny." Derek replied, walking out of the room

"We'll talk about this later."

Mally looked over at the baby. then back to the laptop. He dad cared about her, But why did he always have to be so over-protactive?


	18. a familar face

**hey guys! sorry, im not aloud on the computer on the weekends :(**

**i own nothingg.**

Casey sat at the table, eating her lunch, She saw Jess leave a little bit ago, But didnt feel like saying anything. She left pretty fast, something was going on, but Casey was the last one to want to get into it. That would be Derek, And they** all** knew it.

So, what ever the problem was, she was sure Derek was already on it.

But she was confused when she saw him walk down the steps and into the kicthen.

"Whats goin on? Jess left pretty quick." Casey said, popping a chip in her mouth, and poking her head up, looking into the living room at Shayna who was sleeping on the floor. She was just checking on her.

"You know that paper boy??" Derek asked, It was obvious he was pissed.

"Yea, the young one right?" Casey said, sallowing her chip.

"NO. Hes not **that** young, Case." Casey was confused.

"Babe, Hes like, 18?" Case rased an eye brow at him.

"Mallys into him!" Derek said, pouring a cup of coffee.

Casey looked up at him quickly.

"You yelled at her!" Casey said, he eyes got big. She knew he did, He couldn deny it.

"Technicly, No. The baby was sleeping, I whispered." Derek said, in a 'matter of fact' way.

Casey just rolled her eyes.

"Derek!"

"Hes 18!!" Derek said, throwing his arms in the air after puttin his coffee on the counter.

"And very nice! Besides, you need to butt ou some." Casey told him.

"What the hell? Butt out? Shes my daughter. Shes making a mistake!" Derek crossed his arms.

"Then let her! If you think this is a bad idea, then let her do it. If it turns out bad, You were right. And now she will know. She will learn. But If it turns out good, You will learn."

"Learn what??" Derek knew all he needed to know, or at least he thought he did.

"That you need to **butt outt**." She said rolling her eyes.

"I have 20 bucks on it. It wont work out." Derek said, pulling out his wallet.

"Babe, Of corsue it wont work out." Derek looked at her like it was crazy.

"Shes 15. How long to do with think realtionships last when your that age??"

"But you said..." Derek putt the money back in his wallet.

"If she doesnt die, then you will learn." Casey said, walking away, rolling her eyes.

Derek called out to her as she walked out of the room.

"Thats not fair!" Then he turned around and leaned his elbows on the counter...

Then whispered to himself.

"I met her when i was 1_4_.."

He quickly turned back to Casey.

'I MET YOU WHEN I WAS _14_!" He yelled to her.

She just kept walking, shook her head, and laughed.

--**the next day.--**

Derek poked his head out the window every 2 seconds as Mally stood on the pourch talking to Justin.

"I think your dads spying on us." He leaned over and whispered to her.

"no shit." She whispered back, hen made her voice louder.

"He thinks I'm stupid!" She said crossing her arms and stairing at the window.

Derek quickly moved his head and ran into the living room where Casey was watching TV.

"She saw me!!" Derek yelled to Casey. Casey looked at him... She didnt even have to say 'duh' her face already did.

"are you 5 or 34?" Casey said in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up." He laughed, then ran back to the window.

Casey just rolled her eyes and went back to watching TV.

Mally watched the window curtan fly back and forth as Derek stuck his head to the window.

She walked over, and as soon as she saw his head, she smiled and waved.

"Can we go somewhere else?" She turned to Justin and asked.

"I have to get the rest of these letters out, wanna come?" He asked her, patting the big bag.

"Yea."

Mally opened the door and poked her head in.

"GOING OUT! TAKING BRYLYNN!" She grabbed her daughter and put her in the couch that was on the pourch. Then looked up at Justin.

"Do you mind if she comes?"

"Not at all." Justin smiled and bent down to BryLynn.

"Hey cutie!" He smiled and BryLynn waved to him.

As they walked down the street Justin looked at Mally.

"Your parents look really young."

"Yea, They had me when they were 16. I guess I take after them." They laughed.

"Do you have any kids?" Mally feared the answer.

"naaa." Mally sighed with relief.

"So, does she call them mommom and poppop, or what?" Justin said, looking down at her.

"Umm, No. She calls my dad, 'daddy' and my mom 'mom' and im 'mommy'."

Justin laughed. "Thats pretty confusing."

"It is." Mally agreed.

"What does she call her dad then?" Justin asked.

Mallys heart jumped. She hadnt been asked about Sam for a while.

"Scum Bag." Mally said with a smile, not really happy, though.

"Well, at least I do. She doesnt know him." Mally would never be telling him this much if she hadnt trusted him.

"Ohh." Justin felt a little clueless.

"Its a long story." Mally didnt want to talk about it.

"hey, wanna come over my hosue for a little bit?"

"Sure. Is anybody there?" Mally asked.

"Just my brother, I live with him."

"Can I bring BryLynn?"

"Sure, He'll love to meet her."

"Is your brother nice?" Mally asked, fearing he wouldnt aprove of Mally haveing a baby.

"No, Hes not like that."

"Good."

About 5 minutes later, Justin let Mally inside of his house. They walked through.

Mally looked around as she had BryLynn on her hip. Justin led them into the kitchen. There was an older man sitting at the kitchen.

Mally's heart jumped. She felt like she coudlnt breathe.

"Mally, this is my brother, Sam."

Mally went to open her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She closed it and tried agian.

"I...I gotta...go." Mally said pointing back at the door.


	19. The Picture

**I OWN NOTHNG**

Mally sat on the front pourch, it was starting to get dark. It was only her, everybody else was inside.

She decided not to tell her father. She didnt need that right now. Although she was sure it was slip out sooner or later.

As for her and Justin, she was pretty sure it was over before it even began. Her dad should be happy, at least.

Mally looked behind her at the front door when she heard it open. It was Derek. He walked over and sat next to her.

"I'm guessing you found out about Sam. Because if you didnt, you would most likely be with Justin right now." Mally was speechless

'What? You knew Sam was his brother?" Mally looked at her father, why didnt he tell her?

"Mal, I couldnt tell you. It would have killed you. Your mom said I just had to let you find out on your own." Mally looked down, Then rested her head on her fathers shoulder.

"I guess I should have listened to you." Mally knew her father loved her, and only wanted what was best.

"Na, Nobody does anyway." They both laughed.

"How did you know?" Mally asked, lifting her head up.

"His last name."

Mally hit her self in the head.

"God I'm so stupid."

"No, Your not." Derek pulled her into a hug.

Then she pulled away and looked up at him.

"I'm so happy to have you as a dad. You always know what to say to get me mad. But then you always know what to say to make me fell better."

Derek smiled.

"Well, BryLynn is lucky to have a mother like you. God, this is so un-real. It was just a few years ago we were talking about skinned knees, and first days of school. Now your a mom."

"And I hope I'm at least half as good as MY mom."

Casey smiled from behind the door. She couldnt help but over hear while she was puttin the kids to sleep.

"She does so much, For all of us." Mally said, resting her head on Dereks shoulder agian.

"Yea. She does." Derek agreed.

Casey opened the door, and joined them on the front steps.

"Hey" She said sitting on next to them.

"Hi mom."

"Hey." Derek reached over and put an arm around Casey too.

Derek was injoying this moment so much untill he saw _him _walking down the street.

"Mally, go in the house." Derek said, standing up.

"No, Dad." Mally stood up and stood in front of Derek.

Sam reached thier steps and looked her right in the eyes.

"I was hoping maybe we can talk." Sam said, looking at Mally, Not daring to look at Derek.

Mally shook her head no.

"Well I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

Derek looked down at Mally. She had a huge smile on her face, Which was..._odd?_

"Dont be. I want to thank you. You gave me one of the best things in my life. And you thought my how to be strong. I learned to turn my pain into happiness. Because that baby in there. Could very well be one of the best things that ever happened to me."

Sam looked down.

"Well, Can I see her?" He said shoving ihs hands into his pockets.

"Of course." Mally said,Derek had to jump in. No way was he letting him see her.

Mally reached into her purse and pulled out a picture.

In the picture was BryLynn, Shayna, Mally, Casey and Derek. Casey and Mally where sitting on the floor and BryLynn and Shayna were sitting on Dereks back, like they were riding a horse.

"These are the only parents that she will ever need."

Mally smiled and handed him the picture.


	20. Potty Training

**i own nothingg!**

Mally sat in the bathroom with BryLynn.

"Come on, BryBry! Shayna uses the potty, I use the potty, Daddy uses the potty, Mom uses the potty! Your the only one! Dont you wanna be like us?"

BryLynn crossed her arms and made a pout face. Mally sighed and fell bad on the floor.

"DAD!!" She called her dad from downstairs.

She could hear footsetps coming up the steps and then the door slowly opened. Derek's head popped in.

"I need help!!" She said in a whiney voice.

She sat up at her father walked over to BryLynn who was siting on the tollet.

"BryLynn, You cant get up untill you pee in the potty. Me and Mommy are leaveing."

Mally tried so hard not to laugh, and got up and walked out of the bathroom with Derek. They shut the door and stood there, They werent really gonna leave.

As soon as the door shut, Mally laughed. But not louh enough for BryLynn to hear.

a minute later the door swung open and Brylynn ran out.

"DID IT! DID IT!"

She grabed Mallys hand and pulled her into teh bathroom, pointing to the toilet.

Mally laughed.

"Good, baby girl! You have to do it all the time now, though, ok?"

BryLynn shook her head and flushed it, then ran down stiars.

Mally turned to Derek.

"Dad, Your a LIFE SAVER."

"I'd rather be a candy bar." Derek smirked and Mally rolled her eyes.

Mally reached up and hugged him, then went down stairs.

**one hour later.**

The door bell rang 2 times. Nobody got up though.

Mally sat on the couch, she was too into her show to even notice.

"Its the maids day off!" Casey yelled from upstairs.

Mally rolled her eyes and answered the door.

Her heart jumped when she saw Justin.

"Hey." She said, as she looked down.

"We need to talk." Justin looked over her shoulder, into the house.

"Yea, We do. Come in." She steped back and let him.

"How was your day?" Justin asked, as he looked around.

"Lovely. I was potty-training BryLynn all day." They laughed.

"Look, My brother told me the whole story. And I dont blame you for hating him. But, I sware he changed."

"I'm sure he did, Justin. But I'm just not ready to face him right now. It was hard yesturday." Mally crossed her arms and looked down.

"He told me that he would do anything to take it back."

"I told him he didnt have to. I got a beautiful baby girl out of it all." Mally said, looking down at her daughter who was sleeping on teh couch.

"It must have been hard.."

"It was, I wont lie. But it was all worth it."

"My brother shouldnt come between me and you." Justin said.

"Justin, I know he shouldnt. But he will, and he did, and I'm not sure if its something I could live with."

Mally looked him in the eye. She was serious. She really liked him, but she couldnt deal with Sam being aroudn her all the time.

"I like you, Mally. And I'm not going to give up." Justin said, Slowly moving into Mally.

She closed her eyes and felt his lips touch hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was so amazing.

She heard footsteps coming from the steps, But didnt care. She wasnt moving.

"YO! Take that out side! Come On!" Derek quickly put his hands over his eyes and shooed them out the door.

Mally laughed so hard as she walked out of the house.

Justin shurgged his shoulders and looked at her.

"It could have been wrose." He smiled.

"Much worse." Mally laughed and kissed him agian.

--**20 minutes later--**

Casey sat on the front steps she had tears in her eyes.

She heard the front door open and turned around.

"Whats wrong??" Derek was concerned.

"Us, Derek."

"Huh??" Derek was scared.

"Were just not the same anymore. I'm scared you lost the love you used to have." Casey sniffed as Derek sat down next to her.

Derek wrapped his arma round and pulled her into a close hug.

"Case, I love you more than anything. Your crazy if you think its ever gonna change."

"Really?" Casey asked him, looking into his eyes.

"Yes. Your my life. I need you."


	21. She Wasnt There,,

**I OWN NOTHING**

Mally sat at the dinner table looking around, everybody was quiet. _Werid._

"Sooo, anything happen today?" Casey asked, seeing as there tention between Derek and Mally.

"Yea..." Derek started.

Mally grabbed her fork, she knew what was coming

"I caught Mally makin out!" Derek said, but he started to laugh.

Mally smiled, She useually would have been mad, so she was going to take avantage of this.

"Ok...?" Casey was confused, but didnt want to get into it.

"Well BryLynn is pottytrained!" Mally said, with a laugh, everybody else laughed too.

"Finally." Casey said.

"You've been trying forever!" Casey took a bite of her food.

"I know, But dad helped." She said, smiling at Derek.

Casey just laughed.

"So, Whats going on with you and Justin?" Derek asked her.

"Why?" Mally was confused as to why her father would want to know

"Just wondering..." He said, taking a bite.

"I'm not sure, actually." Mally said, honestly

She turned her head to BryLynn's high chair, where she was making a mess.

"BryBry, Eat." She said in a stren voice.

She looked over to the otehr end of the table where Shayna was sitting in her highchair.

"Look, Shays eating." Then BryLynn started to eat the food.

"Thank you, baby." Mally went back to her food.

"Well, is he your boyfriend, or what?" Casey said, picking up from where Derek left off.

Mally shrugged her shoulders.

"I dont know. We didnt really talk yet."

"Ok." Casey said.

'Oh, Mal, Forgot to tell you, Jess called."

"When?" Mally asked, taking another bite.

"a few minutes ago."

"Ok." Mally took a deep breath.

"I dont feel good, can I go to bed?"

"Sure honey, are you ok?" Casey asked her, looking over to Derek.

"Yea, Just a headache." Casey got up and put her hand over Mally's foregead.

"Mally! Your burning up! Go lay down up stairs, I'll bring you some tea."

Mally shook her head and walked up stairs.

Casey turned to Derek as soon as she got upstairs.

"She was fine 2 seconds ago?" Casey was confused, but walked into the kitchen and fixed a cup of tea.

After Casey took the cup of tea upstairs to Mally and put the babys to bed, she sat down on the couch next to Derek.

"Ugh. I have to go shopping tomorrow, Your coming."

"Why? I hate shopping." Derek said, Letting his head fall back.

"Its the girls birthday in 4 weeks."

"So we have 4 weeks to shop." Derek said, He didnt understand why Casey was always rushing into things.

"I know why Mally's sick." Derek said, sitting up.

"Why?" Casey couldnt wait to see what he was about to say.

"Because of Justin, I knew he was carrying germs!" Derek said.

Casey laughed at him.

"Your an idiot." She said before she laid down and slowly fell to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was 3 AM when Casey woke up and found Derek asleep next to her on the couch.

She woke him up and told him to go to bed. Once she was done getting ready to go to bed, She walked out of the room and went into the babys room. She looked into Shaynas crib, She was quiet and asleep.

She looked over into BryLynns crib, same with her.

She turned on the baby moniter and quietly shut the door.

Then she tiptoed over to Mallys room. She door was shut. That was werid?

She tried to open it, but it was locked. That was VERY werid.

She knocked on the door a few times, but she never came.

She walked over to her room and woke up Derek.

"Derek, Mally locked her door, and she wont answer it, I'm scared. Wheres the key?"

"Over on the dresser." Derek said, getting out of bed and following Casey to her room.

Casey unlocked the door and poked her head in.

Her room was quiet.

"What the hell?" Derek said from behind her.

_She wasnt there._


	22. Welcome To The Family

**I OWN NOTHING**

Mally sat on the edge on the train tracks next to Justin.

"Whats so ergent that it couldnt wait till morning? I'm sick. I wanna go home."

Honestly, Mally was scared. It was hard for her to trust any boy, And it didnt make it any better that they were in the middle of nowhere at 3 AM, alone.

"Its my brother." Mallys heart skiped a beat. She could hear hurt in his voice.

"What about him?" Mally scooted back alittle bit.

"He kicked me out." Justin said, Looking into the trees.

"Oh my God, Why?" Mally felt bad for him.

"Hes scared that your gonna press charges or something."

"Umm, it was 2 years ago?" Mally said, Was Sam stupid or something?

"Well I told him that you werent. Then he wanted me to stop seeing you, But I told him no, So he got mad and told me to leave."

Justin turned his head to the huge bag he had next to him.

Mally jumped when he phone went off, scaring her.

it read 'HOME'

"shit." Mally said, before she picked up the phone.

"Before you yell, I have a good excuse, I promise." Mally said, holding her eyes closed tight.

"Well I would hope so!?" She heard her father on the other end, his voice filled with anger.

"Daddy, I need you to come pick me up."

Derek sighed.

"Well, where the hell are you?" Mally could already hear the keys in the backround, Her father would do anything for her, no matter how mad he was.

She loved him so much.

"The railroad tracks."

"Are you OK?? What are you doing there??"

"I'm fine, just come."

Derek hung up the phone and so did Mally.

She turned her head to Justin, who was looking down.

"Your gonna come home with me and my dad." She said, wraping her arm around him.

"No way, Your dad wouldnt let me." Justin said, moving out of her arms.

"Yes he will, Justin."

"He'll under stand." Mally said.

"Yea, understand that nobody comes near his daughter."

Mally let out a laugh, and smiled at Justin.

"shut up and come on." Mally stood up, so did Justin.

--

--

--

About 5 minutes later,

Mally heard a car pull up, When she turned around she saw her fathers car, and his jaw droped when he saw Justin.

Mally turned to Justin. "Wait here." She whispered as she walked up to the car.

"You didnt tell me you were here with him!?" Derek was mad.

"Sam kicked him out, dad."

Derek took a deep breath trying to get rid of his anger.

"Whatever, tell him to hurry up."

Mally smiled and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Thanks dad."

"Yea, yea." Derek put his hands on the strering wheel and took another deep breath.

Justin and Mally got into the back on the car.

"Thanks Mr.Venturi." Justin said, looking at the mirror, so that he could see Derek.

Derek turned around, to the back seat, he looked so mad, like he was going to yell..

"Its Derek." Derek smiled, So did Justin and Mally.

"You really think I hate you, dont you?" Derek laughed and drove away.

--The next day.--

Justin woke up on the Venturi family couch. He looked at the clock, it said 7:35 AM

Casey was chasing Shayna around and Mally was chasing BryLynn.

BryLynn stoped when she saw Justin awake.

"JUSTIN!!" She screamed and hoped onto the couch.

"Jeeze, Bry." Mally laughed and picked her up.

"Sorry." She said as she sat next to him.

"So this is a normal day for you?" He said, sitting up.

"Sure is." Mally smiled.

"Look, I'm sorry about having to crash on your couch. I'll be out by today."

"Why? Your welcome to stay." Derek said as he walked down the steps, Dressed and ready for work.

Shayna screamed and so did BryLynn, they got up and ran into his arms.

"DADDY!!"

Mally laughed and turned to Justin.

"They love him."

"I can see." Justin said, Looking over to Derek.

"Well, Are you still going to leave today?" Mally asked him.

Derek put down the girls and walked over to Justin.

"You really dont have to, I dont mind if you crash here for a little while. Do you, Case?" He asked, looking over at Casey.

"No. But while your here, I do ask that you help around the house." She said, Picking up Shayna.

Derek shook his head and laughed.

He put his hand on Justins shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Welcome to family." With that, he walked out of the door, to work.


	23. ONE BIG FAMILY

**I OWN NOTHNG**

Derek and Justin walked up the steps to an apartment building.

Derek was helping him look for an apartment so Casey wasnt always up his butt about helping out around the house as much as she was up his.

Derek loved her though, her nagging was something he found cute, sadly, not many other people found that cute, so Derek was determined to find Justin a nice place, but not too far away.

"Ahh, Here we are!" Derek said as they reached the last apartment in the building. Derek started to open the door but Justin said something before he could open it.

"Hey, Derek, I just wanted to thank you, Youve been really cool. Your a good person."

Derek smiled.

"Thanks, you too." Derek opened the door and they walked in.

"Its not huge..." Derek started..

"But it will do.." Justin finished.

"Yea, but I have a feeling my daughter is going to be spending alot of time here, and with her, comes an almost 3-year-old."

Derek laughed, so did Justin.

"I think its pretty nice.." Justin said, putting his hands in his pockets looking around.

"Yea I like it."

"I'm surprised." Justin said. Derek looked confused.

"You would really let Mally come over every now and then?" He said, looking Derek in the eyes.

"I trust you." Derek said with a smile.

"I thought you didnt, cus you know, my brother." Justin looked down.

"You a good dude. You and Mally get along amazingly. You guys just remind me so much of me and Casey. When you find something like that, you cant let it go."

Derek patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the apartment, leaving Justin with his thoughts.

But he heard Derek yell something as he walked out.

"But no spending the night!" Derek yelled, Justin laughed and followed him out.

--

--

--

Justin and Derek sat in the car.

"So, Have we come to a discion?" Derek said, looking at Justin.

Justin looked up at the apartment building.

"I think we have." He said, smiling.

--2 years later--

A 5-year-old BryLynn sat at her table in her new preschool.

She was working hard on a picture.

They had to draw a picture of their family. Not everybody, Just the ones you see alot. The ones your closest to.

Most kids were just drawing their mom and dads, some even had a baby brother or sister, some drew some pets along with their little family.

BryLynn was the last one left still working on her drawing.

The teacher peeked over her shoulder, then kneeled down to her.

"BryLynn, who are all these people?"

The 5 year old looked like she had drew the whole world on her paper.

She smiled and lifted it up to her teacher.

"MY FAMILY!" She said with a huge smiled.

She was so proud of her picture.

"Can you name all these people to me?" The teacher found it hard to belive such a young girl, had such a huge family.

"Sure..."

"This is my Mommy, This is my Mom, This is my Daddy, This is my Dad, This is My Cusin, Shayna, And this is my new baby sister, Maggie!"

The teacher was stunned.

"You have two sets of parents?"

"Well, Mom, and Daddy are my grandparents, but they say thier too young to be called mommom and poppop.."

She was serious. The teacher went to open her mouth, but BryLynn spoke over her.

"And this is my Dad, Justin, hes not really my dad, I ment him when I was only 2 years old!" She said, sticking up 2 fingers into the teachers face.

The teacher went to speak, but once again, BryLynn spoke over her.

"And when my Mommy got pregnant with Maggie, my Daddy said.. 'YOUR TOO YOUNG TO HAVE 2 KIDS! NO MORE SLEEP OVERS AT JUSTINS!" she said in a manly voice, pointing her finger.

"But then it got all better, because my daddy talked to my dad, and now hes happy that we have Maggie."

BryLynn spoke one last time.

"And Shayna and I were born on the same day! Only shes 5 minutes older than I am."

BryLynn smiled and the teacher looked over to the other kids,

Whos parents have came in toward the middle of the story.

Their parents put on thir coats as fast as they could, and were pretty much running out the door.

The kids whos parents werent there yet, were left scraching thier heads...

"AND WERE ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY!!"

The teacher looked over to the door.

Mally was standing there, rubbing her forehead, and Derek was laughing harder then anybody has ever seen him laugh.

"DID YOU SEE HOW FAST THOSE PARENTS GOT OUTTA HERE!?" Derek held his stomach, it was in pain from all the laughter. Justin stood besides Mally, not sure of what to say. Mally looked down at the stroller, Her youngest daughter, Maggie was clapping her hands and laughing. Casey smiled, and was obviously imbaressed as she held Shayna on her hip.

"OH YEA, AND LOOK!" BryLynn ran up to Mally, and pulled her hand over to the teacher, revealing a HUGE diamond ring, on her left ring finger.

"My Mommy and Dad are gonna get married!!"

"Uhhh, BryBry, Sweetie, Time to go, Come on." Mally picked up BryLynn and mouthed 'Sorry.' to the teacher as they walked out.

"Maybe we'll hold back from school for a little bit." Mally said as they walked down the hall.

**hahaha, I had fun writing this chapter. Umm, its not over yet, but it will be coming to an end soon :(**


	24. Such A Cute Disfuctional Family

**I OWN NOTHING**

It was Christmas morning.

You could smell the last minute Christmas tree Derek and Justin picked up last night.

Wraping paper filled up the living room floor. It was almost impossible to walk. There was talking and laughing, and happiness among the family.

Derek laid on the floor, next to Shayna as she opened her presents, Each one she had a diffrent reaction to, The one she was currently opening, was a princess dress up kit.

Her face lit up and a smile went from ear to ear, Revealing missing teeth.

Mally sat on the edge of the couch with Maggie on her lap as BryLynn stood in front of them, helping Maggie open a present warped in purple wraping paper, with a pink bow.

"Look, Maggie! Its shoes!" She held up the shoe box, But the baby was too young to understand.

Justin laid behind Mally on the couch, half asleep. He and Derek couldnt sleep last night, so they decided to go do some more Christmas shopping at 4 AM.

And Casey sat next to the window, Next to the tree.

She held up her video camara and recorded the amazing memories her family made.

Someboy came in through the door, causing everybody too look up.

"MOMMOM!" BryLynn and Shayna yelled as they ran into Nora's arms.

Behind Nora, Was a beautiful woman, about, early 30's.

"Aunt Lizzie!" They yelled as they jumped into her arms.

"Whoa, Guys, Watch the baby." Lizzie laughed as she looked down at her huge stomach.

"Oh, Lizz! Your getting so big!" Casey said as she put a hand over her stomach.

Lizzie smiled and looked for a seat, she needed to sit, She was 8 months pregnant and had been walking around all day.

Justin sat up, so she could sit on the couch.

She plopped down and took a breather.

"Sooo, who is this mistery husband that I'm begining to think I'll never meet?" Mally said, from the floor where she was now sitting.

Lizzie was living in Toronto now, So they didnt see her alot.

"Well, Umm, Thats something I would like to talk to you all about." Lizzie cleared her throat and sat up straight.

Nora folded her hands and put them under her chin, She already knew, And it was so hard to keep it a secret, so she was proud that she told nobody.

Mally sat up and looked at her aunt, She wanted to meet her husband so bad.

"Well, You already know him." Lizzie said, putting her hands on her lap.

"Say whattt?" Mally looked confused, along with everybody else.

Lizzie looked out of the front door, from where she sat on the couch.

"Huney, You can come in now!" Lizzie yelled out the door.

_Moment of truth._

They saw a familar face walk in, and everybody in the room almost passed out. Derek started to laugh.

"Holy Shit!" He said as he saw his brother, Edwin standing at the door.

"Howee shit!" Shayna yelled out, next to him, She loved to be just like her daddy.

Derek laughed even harder as Casey's eyes opened wide and her jaw fell...

"No, Shayna, Thats not nice to say." Derek said, trying to get himself out of trouble.

"You said it..." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well excuse me, little miss aditude." Derek joked, Then pulled her down into his lap.

BryLynn looked up at Mally.

"Can I say it, Mommy?" Mally laughed.

"No, babe."

"Anyway, Back to you two!" Derek said, looking up at them.

He stood up and once he was on his feet, got a better look at the living room, that he would end up cleaning later.

He looked back to Edwin and Lizzie, Who was now standing next to him.

"Thats so cool, Man!" Derek smiled and shook his brothers hand.

A few minutes later, after everything calmed down a little bit, The door opened agian.

A 25 year old woman popped her head in the door.

"IM HERE!!" She was so loud. But thats just the joy of Marti.

"Hi Aunt Marti!" BryLynn yelled from Mally's lap.

"Aunt Marti!" Shayna waved to her.

She walked in and gave everybody a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Hey sweetie!" She said to Mally asked her gave her a hug.

"Look how cute the baby is!!" She said, looking down at Maggie.

"Your my hero, 2 kids at 17 and going to get married soon. I'm 25, and see NONE of that happening for me anytime soon."

They both laughed.

Marti plopped down next to Mally on the floor.

"This place is a freakin mess." Marti whispered to Mally.

Mally nodded her head and laughed.

Marti looked behind her, on the couch.

"Hi Justin." She said, waking him up. Even though he said he was only 'Resting His Eyes.'

"Hi." He mumbled.

"Him and Dad went out this morning for some last minute shopping." Mally told her.

"Should have known, With Derek, Everything is last minute." Marti laughed. Mally patted Justin's leg.

"Following in my daddys footsteps, are we?"

He was soo tried to say anything, She just laughed.

A few minutes later, The door opened, One more time.

George stood there, holding a big duffle bag, obviously full of presents.

"POPPOP!" They kids screamed as they gave him a hug.

Everybody shook hands and gave hugs to him.

About an hour later, there was way to many people for the house to be quiet enough for Justin to sleep.

So he was awake now.

Everybody was talking, and Casey was still video taping.

Mally stood up, and Casey focased on her face.

"Guys, I wanna say something really quick." Mally said, as the room got quiet.

Justin bounced Maggie on his knee.

"I just want everybody to know, I'm so happy to have you all here. It really means alot... I was looking through some old pictures, of me and my mom, pregnant at the same time. The first thought that came to mind is 'Awe, We were such a cute disfunctional family."

Everybody laughed.

"The nurses thought we were crazy. And we probably were. But even though we were disfuctional and crazy, We were happy. We always found a way to turn bad news into good news and hard times into fun times. I made a lotta mistakes in the past, but developing my own little family deffenitly wasnt one of them. Sure were not 'prefect' but if you bring me a perfect family, I'll give you 10 million dollars. because you wont... I only hope that my own family will be as amazing as my family was. And I hope I can be as good as a parent as my parents were."

Mally had tears in her eyes. So did everybody else in the room. Just not the kids, they really didnt understand half of the things she was saying anyway.

Derek gave Mally and hug, then Casey did.

"Ok, Now I would like to say something." Derek cleared his throat and everybody looked up to him, Casey made sure to get every second on tape.

"I'm so proud of my daughter. I tell her everyday, She knows. But I really want her to know that no matter what she does, we will always love her."

The family nodded their heads.

"I wake up everyday and see her chasing around the kids, getting ready for school, planing her wedding, and trying to be a teenager. All at the same time. I know how it feels, Me and Casey both do. Thats why I'm so proud of her. I know what shes going through and I know how hard it can be. But at the end of the day, Its all worth it."

Derek put his arm around Mally.

"Because in a few years, Your gonna have this at YOUR house, and your gonna have to clean it up, too." Derek said with a smile.

Mally smiled through the tears and gave her mom and dad a hug.

"I love you guys so much." She whispered as they all shared a hug.


	25. Blondieeeee

**I OWN NOTHING**

--10 years later--

27 year old Mally walked up the steps of her house. She walked straight across the hall and swung open the first door she saw.

"Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up!" She sang in a hurried voice.

She turned on the light.

BryLynn pulled her pillow over her head and moaned.

"Mommmmmm. Its Saturday??"

"Dadys gonna come over. You havent seen him in a while." BryLynn moaned and Mally walked to the next door.

"RISE AND SHINE!" She yelled as she swung the door open and fliped thw lgiht switch up.

"Mommmmmy, no." Maggie snuggled up into her covers.

"Come on, baby." Mally walked out of the room and to the next one.

The door was already open, She fliped on the light.

"Wake up! Smell the eggs and bacon!" She smiled as her 8 year old son shot up out of bed, like he had just drank 6 cups of coffee.

"BACON BACON BACON BACON BACON BACON!" He yelled as he ran down the steps.

Mally started to talk...

"No, I didnt make ba..." Before she could finish, her son was downstairs.

That was just an expression, she thought to her self. She shook her head and laughed, Looks like Justin would be making bacon for breakfast.

As Mally walked down the hall, she picked up clothes that laid on the hallway floor, tossing them into a basket.

"I wish you two would wake up as easy as your brother does!" Mally yelled, so the two girls would hear her.

"I'm 11, and Bry is 15. Hes 8, BIG diffrence." Maggie said as she walked past her mom, into the bathroom.

Mally walked into BryLynns room and picked up the clothes that were on her floor, as She slowly woke up.

"Good morning beautiful." Mally smiled. Her hair was a mess and she had pillow marks on her face.

"Shut up." BryLynn rolled her eyes and laughed.

She saw Maggie going into the bathroom and ran across the hall, pushing her out of the way.

"Hey! Mom!" Maggie yelled as BryLynn shut the door on her face.

Mally sighed.

"You brat!" She yelled into the bathroom door.

"I learn from the best!" BryLynn yelled back from the other side of the door. They heard the water to the shower go on.

Mally laughed and ran her fingers through Maggies hair.

"You can use me and Dad's bathroom, baby."

Maggie sighed and went across the hall of the huge house and went into her parents room, which led to a bathroom.

Justin came up the steps, he looked tired. Derek, thier son, standing next to him.

"Do you want any bacon?" He sighed, and asked.

Mally just burst of laughing, she knew that was coming.

"I'm glad you find this funny." Justin ran his hand over his face, turned around, picked up thier son and walked back down the steps.

--an hour later--

Maggie sat on the couch fliping through the TV channels.

"Mag, Come get breakfast, Babe." Mally called from the kitchen..

Maggie said "Yea." and turned off the TV.

Mally walked out into the living room.

"Where is your sister??" Mally looked around the house.

"In the bathroom." Maggie replied.

"Still?" Mally thought that was kind of werid.

"Hmmm.." She walked into the kitchen with Maggie.

They all ast down and started to eat, but a few minutes later, the dioor bell rang

"DADDDDDYYYYY!" BryLynn zoomed down the steps so fast that she almost blew her family over.

As she opened the door, Her boyfriend, Josh was standing there.

"Oh, its just you." BryLynn frowned.

"Nice to see you too?" He looked hurt.

She laughed, "No, I'm sorry, I just thought you were my grandpop."

She had a towel on her head.

"Sit down, eat with them or whatever, I have to finish getting ready."

He nodded his head and went into the kitchen with her Family.

about a minute after that, the door bell ran agian, This time, mally made it to the door before BryLynn.

"Daddy!!" Mally gave him a huge hug.

"Hey!" Derek looked at the family.

"Hi daddy!" Maggie smiled and gave him a hug.

"Daddy!" (Little) Derek ran into his arms.

"Hey kid." Derek messed up his hair as he put him down.

"Hey Just." He shook Justin's hand.

"Ahhh, you must be Josh." Derek looked him up and down. Josh was as scared as Justin was that night he got in the car with Derek and Mally.

He had already gone through this was Justin.

"I'm Derek." Derek held out his hand, and Josh shook it.

"No, I'm Derek!" The 8 year old called out.

"Yea, you stole my name!" Derek joked with him.

"Thats an honor, freak." Mally said to Derek, laughing.

"I didnt pick it, Mommy did!" He pointed to his mother.

Derek just laughed. and whispered to the 8 year old,

"I'll deal with her later." He was joking.

"Ok." He whispered back.

BryLynn stood at the top of the steps.

"DADDY!" She screamed.

Derek looked at her and his eyes got big, and his jaw fell open.

"Oh. My. God." Maggie whispered to herself.

Justin was speachless. Josh was laughing. And Mally smiled and shook her head.

BryLynn shook her head back and forth, making her hair wave around.

"IM A BLONDE!!"

"I cant believe you did that." Mally said, laughing.

"Do you like it??" She asked, walking down the steps.

"Love it." Derek said, kissing the top of her head, She reached over and huged him.

"Wheres Shay?" Shayna was her best friend. They hung out all the time. She had just seen her a week ago.

"At home, with Mom. Their sick."

"Ohh, that sucks." BryLynn said.

Derek reached into the bag he was carring.

"Mom wanted me to give you guys this, though." He pulled out a tape.

Mally claped and put it in the VCR.

At first it was static. Then, when the picture popped up, Mally's heart jumped.

It was Christmas. The house was a mess, the whole family was there.

"Oh my God! Mom! Look how young you were! You were like.. My age with 2 kids." BryLynn laughed. But made a serious face as Derek pointed a finger at her.

His rule was NO KIDS UNTILL MARRIGE. That was the one family tradition they WERE NOT going to carry on.

Mally laughed.

"Dad, look at you! Your all passed out on the couch!" Maggie smiled.


	26. Happily Every After

**I OWN NOTHING**

"Look at that sexy man!" Derek joked, pointing to himself to the TV.

They all rolled their eyes.

They almost cried as they heard Mally, Derek, And Casey tell eachother how much they loved eachother.

"Oh my God, I look so young." BryLynn said.

"You? Look at me." Maggie said.

"You were so cute, I wonder what happened?" Justin joked with BryLynn. She rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss as he walked out the door to go to work.

"What else is on the tape?" Mally asked, rewinding it.

"I'm not sure." Derek said, sitting down in the spot Justin was just sitting in.

Mally gasped and pushed play as she saw her and her mother with thier shirts half way up, standing back to back showing off thier stomachs.

They all laughed.

They heard Dereks voice in the back ground.

--ON THE TAPE--

"Lets see the bellies!" Derek said in a creepy voice.

Mally ran her hand over her stomach.

"Mines bigger!" Casey joked.

"Notuh! Mine is!" Mally smiled, then they both turned around so that they were touching.

"Ok, How far along are you guys?" Derek asked, he knew, but he wanted to get it on camara.

"8 months." They said at the same time.

Derek turned the camara on himself.

"This is one of the rare times you'll ever see a mother and her daughter, pregnant, at the same time."

--THE TAPE ENDED.--

--

A few hours later, Josh left, But everybody else still stayed and laughed and had a good time.

BryLynn's cell phone went off, like it did every 2 minutes.

She got up from the that, her, her mother, her step-father, and her grandfather were sitting at.

Mally rolled her eyes.

"I miss being a teenager." Mally said.

Justin and Derek laughed.

"Same here." Justin said.

They heard footsteps running up stairs, Then a door slam.

Mally arched her eyebrows and looked at Justin.

"Something tells me that wasnt a good phone call."

Mally turned to Derek.

"I'll get her." He said, pulling out of the table.

Derek walked up the steps and saw could hear BryLynn crying from behind her door.

He slowly knocked on it.

"Bry?"

"Go away!" She yelled through her tears, but leaving was the last thing Derek was doing.

He opened the door and walked over to her.

She was laying across her bed, with her head burried in her arm.

Derek sat next to her. trying to push away the millions of stuffed animals.

"Whats wrong, Bry?" Derek asked, stairing at the ceiling.

"Theres a rumor going around the Josh cheated on me." She said as tears ran down her face.

"That really sucks, Hon. I know." Derek kissed the top of her head.

"Why cant I just have a 'Happily Ever After' Story??" BryLynn asked, as she whiped away her tears.

"Your 15, Happyily Ever After doesnt exist yet." Derek smiled.

"Why not? It did for you and Mom, And Mommy and Justin."

Derek nodded his head.

"You know why?" Derek looked into her eyes.

"No?"

He cleared his throat.

"Because I didnt believe stupid rumors, neither did they. When I told your mom I didnt want her seeing Justin, She proved to me that he was OK. When me and your grandmother got in a fight, I tried to leave, and came back the same night, because I couldnt do it. When people told your mom and Justin they were too young, they laughed it off."

Derek sighed.

"Happily Ever After only works when you want it to. You have to avoid the bullshit, and focuas on the love. You'll have stupid fights, and you'll hear crazy rumors. But you gotta see past that."

BryLynn whipped away the last of her tears and smiled.

"My advice? Talk to him." Derek smiled and walked out of the room.

"Hey, daddy.." She said before he left.

He turned around.

"Thanks."

Derek smiled.

"No, I mean, thanks for everything. Everything you've ever done. Through out the years you were always there."

She smiled and got up, and gave him a hug.

Then she looked up at him.

"Even if me and Josh dont work out, I'll still live Happily Ever After, Because I have amazing people like you in my life."

--

--

--

Well, BryLynn looked into the rumor, and it turned out it was true. Her and Josh didnt work out. But she didnt mind, She realized she was too good for him anyway.

Nora and Derek stayed very close to thier kids and grandkids, even after they moved out.

Once BryLynn and Shayna were 18, they got an apartment down the street from Derek and Nora, Of course, they spent more time at thier house than thier own, though.

Mally and Justin had one more kid, a Girl, and named her Casey.

Mally became a TV reporter, and made more then enough money, just like Justin.

BryLynn met Henry when she was 19, they fell in love and soon got married. But they decided to not have kids untill they were in there mid 20's.

Derek liked that idea.

Sam cleaned up his act, believe it or not. BryLynn has talked to him a few times, and Mally let him meet the family.

Derek has never talked to him since than, though. Mally was a little more forgiving then him.

--

Even though they've gone through alot, and had to deal with more than most familys, They lived _Happily Ever After._


End file.
